


O Atraso e o Vestido

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, happy sansa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Então entidade alienígena que obviamente assumiu o lugar da minha namorada, qual o seu nome ?” Sansa disse com um sorriso.





	O Atraso e o Vestido

Mya costumava ser bem pontual para os encontros delas, muitas vezes ela até chegava antes.

Sansa em geral apreciava isso bastante, em todos os seus relacionamentos anteriores ela sempre sentiu que o tempo dela não era tão valorizado quanto o tempo das pessoas com quem ela estivera, ela sempre era a que chegava antes e embora ela nunca tivesse reclamado disso (já que em geral em tais relacionamentos tinham tantas coisas piores dignas de reclamação) era algo que incomodava ela. Então quando Mya se atrasou naquela tarde ela se encontrou não insegura mas sim legitimamente preocupada que algo havia acontecido com ela.

Sua preocupação foi substituída por entretenimento quando ela viu Mya chegar em um vestido. Não apenas um vestido como também maquiagem, e não o tipo de maquiagem escura que Mya usava as vezes para ressaltar seus olhos azuis mas uma delicada, do tipo que Sansa usaria, ela também estava usando brincos e um delicado colar. Na verdade pela primeira vez desde que elas haviam se conhecido Sansa se sentiu a menos feminina do par.

“Então entidade alienígena que obviamente assumiu o lugar da minha namorada, qual o seu nome ?” Sansa disse com um sorriso.

“Ugh. Eu nunca deveria ter te apresentado a Arquivo X” Mya disse revirando os olhos.

“Talvez, mas você deve admitir que é um caso digno de Mulder e Scully : porque Mya Stone está usando um vestido ?”

“Hilário”

“Realmente ? Os outros sempre comentam que eu mal tenho senso de humor, Randa deve estar me influenciando. Então...porque você está usando um vestido ?”

"..."

"Eu estou esperando" 

“Porque eu vou conhecer os seus pais hoje e você vive dizendo que a sua mãe reclama do jeito que a sua irmã se veste e eu quero que eles gostem de mim okay ?”

“Eles vão gostar de você de qualquer maneira, só o fato de você não ser Joffrey e não ser exorbitantemente mais velha do que eu já deixou eles nas nuvens, também meu pai e o seu sempre quiseram os filhos juntos e já que Arya e Gendry estão demorando tanto pra se acertarem eu acho que nós somos a última esperança deles. Você não precisa mudar para impressioná-los”

“Mas eu quero impressioná-los, e é apenas um vestido, se for me ganhar uns pontinhos a mais com eles eu quero usar”

“Certo, se você realmente quer eu não vou te parar”

“Mais Randa ficaria puta se eu arruínasse todo o trabalhalho dela antes de ter uma chance de ser exibido. Foi a culpa dela eu ter me atrasado pra eu constar, eu tive que desfazer muito do que ela fez. Randa quer me embonecar desde que nós éramos crianças, ela finalmente teve uma oportunidade então ela exagerou, acredite ou não essa é a versão mais leve e sóbria do que ela queria fazer”

“Então você finalmente realizou os sonhos da Randa pelos meus pais ?”

“Na verdade eu estava fazendo por você, eu sei como eles são importantes para você e eu acho que as coisas seriam mais fáceis para você se eles gostassem de mim”

Sansa se sentiu tão tocada que por um momento ela não conseguia respirar, ou pensar no que dizer, então achando que ações naquele momento valeriam mais do que palavras, ela beijou Mya.

Depois do beijo ainda meio sem ar Sansa disse :

“Eu acho que eu esqueci de dizer, você está muito muito muito bonita hoje”

“Então você gosta de mim em um vestido afinal”

“Querida eu gosto de você de qualquer maneira”


End file.
